Royal Spring
by Anna Nimmie Tee
Summary: Naga and Amelia royally plot to escape future duties.


(Something fluffy 'cause I'm feeling in need of something happy. This has been sitting around in one form or another ever since I saw the ending of the last Slayers seasons too many years ago.)

When she entered the inn, Amelia was immediately hit by a laugh and a screech of rage, both of which she knew the sources only too well. She and Zelgadis watched as a pair of smoking basketballs attached to a human booster rocket roared through the roof.

"Miss Lina, how could you do that to my sister?!" Amelia scolded the fuming sorceress, standing over a passed-out Gourry.

"Real easy, after the drunken slut thrust those ridiculous breasts in Gourry's face while making fun of mine!" Lina spat out. Then it hit. "Y-y-your sister?!"

"Well, yes. After our mother was assassinated, she's been traveling to further her magic studies and gain experience, She writes home ever so often, but I haven't seen her for years." Amelia admitted. "By the way, that outfit was our mother's, thank you very much," she added indignantly and dashed out of the inn to try to figure out the elder princess' trajectory to find her landing point. Zelgadis followed her to help her with that. They found her just as Naga was pulling her head out of a hole in a farmer's recently plowed field.

"Gracia, do you need any healing?" a worried Amelia asked.

"Hey, Little Sis, long time no see. Oh-ho-ho-ow!" the busty one exclaimed, "But, actually, don't worry. It was just Lina's way of saying "happy to see you." I always survive little Lina's temper tantrums. About a good ol' Seyruun family style hug?" Wincing, Naga stood up and held out her arms. Amelia rushed to embrace her.

"Well, maybe not such a full Seyruun family hug just yet," Naga gasped.

"Oh, Sorry, sorry!"

After receiving a little sisterly healing, Naga examined Amelia and remarked, "Looks like you're all grown up, sweetie. And you have a boy friend." she added with a wink, to Amelia's and Zel's embarrassment. "This piece of great chimera art, I take it, is the famous Zelgadis you and Daddy wrote me about? I've also heard stories about your adventures."

"Yes, Gracia, may I introduce you to Zelgadis Graywords. Zelgadis, this is my older sister, Gracia. Her travelling name is Naga."

Gracia/Naga and Zelgadis each said, "Pleased to meet you." Naga with great enthusiasm and Zel with reserve.

"So, Gracia, are you ready to stop travelling yet?" Amelia asked her.

"Hardly," snorted the elder. "I'm not looking forward to eventually putting up with all those horrid royal duties and noble suck-ups."

"You think I'm delighted to?" Amelia pouted. "I'd prefer to travel, right wrongs, and dispense justice to the wicked than be cooped up in Seyruun the rest of my life, but we were born to royal duties. It's our fate since we have no other siblings. It's unjust, but at least, as women, we're not allowed to inherit the throne, only act for it."

"I'm surprised Daddy hasn't done anything about that, given that Uncle Christopher has renounced the throne and Uncle Randy and Cousin Alfred are dead," Naga stated.

A worried look came to Amelia's face. "Yeah, I'm afraid there will be more strife when the more distant relatives make claims."

"Hmmm. Father really isn't too old to marry again . It's too bad no woman of breeding age has caught his eye since Mother was assassinated. We gotta work on it, Ame."

"Then you'll just have to come back with us to Seyruun," Zelgadis wryly interjected.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. You're right. In the interest of fairness to my little sister, I guess I should."

Amelia got a gleam in her eye. "I think I know of one possibility. Daddy just needs a little encouragement. When I've teased him about her, he's just shook his head and said he was too old for romance, Plus, according to him, it wouldn't be just to discomfort her with a proposal she'd reject. Oh, and you, Gracia, would find it awkward to have a stepmother around your own age."

"Not if she produces an heir to rule Seyruun and free us to go adventuring, Sis! Ah, I haven't finished my wine yet. Let's go back to the inn and plot before we go home. I haven't caught up on what Lina has been up to. She certainly has a gorgeous hunk following her around. Given her body and temper, I'm surprised. What's the story with them?"

"We're not sure whether they are a couple or not. They've been together several years as a fighting team. She risked her life to save him when she could have walked away, but who knows?" Zelgadis informed her with a shrug.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! So Little Lina may have found herself a pretty puppy." An evil glint shone in Naga's eyes.

"Uh, Gracia, be careful with the Lina baiting. I've already healed you once today. Let's focus getting Daddy a bride, OK?"

"You're no fun, Little Sis."

Two years later:

"Well, Short Stuff, our plotting certainly worked." Naga smirked and emitted her trademarked laugh. Outside, birds squawked in pain and dropped dead.

"Gracia! Plotting is unjust! Our encouragement of the sacred growth of love brought everything to fruition!"

Amelia was dressed in her priestess robes, which hampered any elevated posturing. The princess had to be content just with pointing a finger high to the heavens.

Naga chuckled. "What an unlikely pair. But they work well together and are so cute!"

"Yes, despite their age differences, they are perfect partners," Amelia agreed. "He's a compassionate and understanding person-a true, ageless hero of justice. I'm sure that's what attracted him to her."

"Humph! Not everyone sees people through justice filtered glasses, Sis. It did take some doing to convince him she wouldn't reject him, didn't it, for all his bravery? And she is so shy about her feelings. It took all our combined wits to make them admit their love."

"I'm so glad you were here to help me with the matchmaking. You were an important key," Amelia declared.

"Ha, For some reason they both thought I wouldn't approve. As if," Naga exclaimed. "And we are so pleased with this latest development. It's as we hoped. We both are free for adventures now!" Naga spun around in happiness and her own priestess robes twirled with her. "You can even marry that Zelgadis."

Amelia blushed and was flustered, but before she could say anything, Prince Phil entered the chamber and gave both his daughters a huge hug, "To think I have both my girls officiating at this joyous moment! I am so proud! Thank you, Gracia, for returning and both of you for being so supportive. But are both of you really sure ..."

"Daddy!" Amelia cried and returned the hug.

Naga grimaced but gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Ruling a country doesn't suit me, Daddy."

A radiant Sylphiel, cradling the newest member of the royal family, then entered the chamber.

Amelia left her father's embrace and turned to Sylphiel, "Oh, our little brother is so adorable!" she cooed and and held out a finger to a tiny, waving hand. She and Naga each gave their stepmother, Sylphiel, a gentle hug before they all entered the temple for the baby prince's presentation and naming as the new heir to the throne of Seyruun.

During the ceremony, Lina whispered to Gourry, "Well, with Sylphiel as his mother, he'll have at least one sensible parent. Maybe he won't mind staying at home to rule and will keep both feet on the ground when it comes to justice!" 


End file.
